Cabinets adapted to house components of a distributed antenna system, such as fiber optic repeater and associated power source components, are commonly configured as unprotected, anchored structures. It is necessary, therefore, for such cabinets to adequately protect the components housed in the cabinets from damage, particularly damage which is intentionally inflicted, and yet readily permit service or replacement of the components when necessary. At the same time, such cabinets must be provided with adequate ventilation, particularly for fiber optic repeater components, by permitting adequate cooling air admission and heated air exhaust. This invention, accordingly, addresses three specific problems or needs related to deployment of fiber optic repeater distributed antenna systems. Specifically, the invention addresses the need to protect fiber optic repeater components from vandalism, the need to enclose power components directly below the repeaters, and the need for uninhibited ventilation, particularly of cabinet portions adapted to house fiber optic repeaters.